


White Cacao: 100%

by KatnapKradle



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M, White Day, based off the 2021 valentine's and white day spread, good break from my usual, in that white scarf and it needed to come out, listen i've had this idea in my head ever since i saw lawless, this is literally just sugar fluff nonsense but you know what take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatnapKradle/pseuds/KatnapKradle
Summary: "Licht, what...?""I'm supposed to give you back something worth three times as much, right?"---------The fabric wound around his neck is weighty and warm.
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	White Cacao: 100%

**Author's Note:**

> literally googled if white cacao beans existed before posting this

“Hyde.”

“Just a minute, babe.”

The toe of Licht’s signature black boots entered his peripheral vision, stopping right in front of him as Lawless gave one last tug to ensure his own shoes would remain tied. The fashionable, red-brown boots he’d chosen for attending Lily’s birthday party still had that new shoe shine to them and he grinned, more than satisfied with the choice for the day’s outing. 

Impatiently, Licht’s foot began to tap, and Lawless couldn’t help but chuckle.

_ No doubt excited about all that fancy rich people dessert. Still, can’t deny that an outdoor garden party is super nice~ And with shade to boot! Those rich bastards sure go all out for him... _

He had no doubt that there would be a second, somehow even more extravagant party that evening, one that allowed All of Love to be coddled and fussed over and on the receiving end of so many handicrafts from all the little subclass he had taken in he’d scarcely know where to put them all. But for right now, this affair was, miraculously, something the Aliceins had put together to allow Lily to enjoy the company of the Servamps and Eves, a slightly more adult affair that, truthfully, he was looking forward to. It… Had been a long time since any of them aside from Doubt Doubt had been there to celebrate the seventh’s birthday.

“You think Lily’ll cry~?” he mused, finally looking up from where he sat on the hotel bed’s edge. Almost immediately, his vision was obscured by a glossy gift bag, tan and chic, and he had to lean back to avoid it smacking him in the face from the aggressiveness with which Licht had shoved it at him. When a questioning look only got Licht shaking it at him more emphatically, Lawless took it, settling the bag with its quietly rustling white tissue paper squarely in his lap.

“Open it.”

A blink, head snapping up and belatedly realizing that he had just been… Staring at it. Licht was watching him, as intense as ever, but if he looked closely… There was a sparkle of excitement in those ultramarine eyes, and a quirk of trepidation in his brow. Putting on a grin, Lawless let out a laugh, watching the corner of his Eve’s mouth twitch with annoyance.

“There better not be any white chocolate in here,” he teased, reaching one hand inside to feel around for what his damnably scrambled brain had taken far, far too long to piece together was his White day return gift. Who could blame him, though, when Licht didn’t particularly follow or even seem to be aware of so many Japanese holiday customs. At the least, it left him feeling less like a fish out of water when there was someone to flounder right along with him. “You know I hate that stuff. It is  _ way _ too sweet, and an affront… To…” he trailed off, eyes drifting back down to the gift in his lap and, although he couldn’t see it, the softness of the fabric his fingers had brushed. Lifting the object out from its nest of tissue paper, Lawless took a moment to marvel at the pure white scarf in his hands, plush and warm. “Licht, what…?”

Looking back to his Eve, he caught the beginnings of a triumphant grin spreading across his face. His heart skipped a beat in response, and as he continued to look on dumbly, Licht took the opportunity to smack the bag out of his lap and pluck the scarf from his fingers, instead kneeling with one knee beside him to begin winding it around his neck.

“I’m supposed to give you back something worth three times as much, right?” Playfully, one jagged end was smacked up into his face and Lawless grabbed it, marveling once more at how soft it felt between his fingers. It was softer yet against his cheek.

“What’s this  _ made _ out of? It’s so  _ soft _ .” He didn’t want to acknowledge just yet that his Eve, his stupid, stubborn, impossible angel, had gone out of his way to get him something that looked so much like his usual scarf. All the memories that fabric held… Licht had seen them play out. Seen him twist, and break, the once creamy yellow stained black with his grief. But as loathe as he was to not don it on the daily, there was no denying that the thin fabric, once fraying at the edges but now in much better shape thanks to some gentle guidance on mending from Krantz, wasn’t suited at all to the nippy winter weather. This, though…

Licht’s smirk widened, ever so slightly, smug satisfaction gleaming in his gaze. “Something that’ll keep you warm, obviously.” 

Lawless laughed, the sound jerky and just the slightest bit choked up, rubbing the fabric against his face once more. Besides him, Licht shifted, leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and a fond twist to his lip. “So it’s expensive, got it~ Jeez, I…” He took a breath, attempting to stabilize himself before the overwhelming swell of emotion became too much and he ruined his new present by crying all over it. “I love it…  _ Thank you _ .”

Seeing a hand coming at his face, Lawless held still, a curious noise sounding in his throat when Licht removed his glasses, folded them up and tucked them safely away in the pocket of his sweatshirt that he had yet to change out of in favor of the more appropriate party attire that Lawless had helped him choose the night before. Any scolding he could have given died to a strangled yelp as he was suddenly pulled closer by a hand fisted in the front of his sweater, and he knew by the faint puff of amusement Licht gave off that he must have gone red, just the slightest bit. He could practically feel the color deepen, warmth surging to his cheeks, when that austere gaze that sometimes felt as if it was trying to burn his very soul to ashes found his, no barriers between them, no masks to hide behind.

The fabric wound around his neck was weighty and warm.

“Happy White Day, Hyde.” A spark of mischief, of teasing. “Next time, leave the homemade stuff to the almost angel.”

Any protests to the knock on his skills as a chocolatier melt away when sweet lips claim his.

* * *

_One Month Prior_   


Licht always gets a lot of chocolate every year, usually from fans or sponsors, but this year? This year was different. This year, he receives a prettily wrapped package, glossy red paper done up with an elegant red bow, and a Servamp who is almost as red as the ribbon itself holding it out to him.

“H… Happy Valentine’s…”

The contents are ugly. Lumpy. Dull with no sheen. Licht sniffs. They smell burnt.

He eats one anyway.

“... These _suck._ ”

“Wh-?! Then give ‘em back!!”

“No fuck off they’re mine-“

“Don’t keep eating them if they’re  _ bad?! _ ”

“It’s not about if they’re good or not.  _ You _ made them for me. So shut up and let me enjoy my gift.”

“ _ A-ah... _ ”

Silence falls over the pair once more as Licht quietly eats another, makes a face of disdain. He’s already reaching for one more.

“So. How many times did you set off the smoke alarm while making these?”

“Shut up and eat your damn chocolate.”

**Author's Note:**

> totally didn't take me this many uploads to figure out how to insert that line thingy... ahaha......


End file.
